el ultimo blanco
by saito246809
Summary: cuando nuestro personaje azath se queda dormido por utilizar un hechizo para sanar su ala, se queda sin energía y termina en profundo sueño y se encuentra una criatura que le da una misión "encontrar a las portadoras y protegerlas" quienes son estas portadoras y por que debe protegerlas, y en realidad fue un sueño o algos mas. lo siento pero la cancelo :(... por el momento
1. prologo

_El ultimo blanco_

En equestria existen muchas tipos de razas como los dragones, grifos, ponis, pegasos, unicornios, alicornios y entre ellos también los pegaDrake una especie que nace parte poni y parte dragón, los vanios una raza orgullosa y unas de las más antiguas que los ponis, los híbridos o también llamados mutantes son unos de los más fuertes entres las especie de equestria o más temible que los mismos dragones y los "blancos" esta raza es unas de las más antiguas que los vanios según unos de los primeros en habitar en las tierras de equestria antes de los alicornios y las más fuertes que los mutantes su apariencia es igual que los ponis pegasos o unicornio pero con la diferencia de no tener cutie Mark y había algo que los caracterizaban obtenía según ellos llaman "mana" un poder distinto a la magia que permitía al usuario obtener habilidades dependiendo del usuario que lo usa, y por otro cosa también eran conocidos eran crueles y destructivos mataban cualquier especie que le era una amenaza, iniciaron guerras contras los ponis, los unicornios y los pegaso quienes ya peleaban entre ellos tenía que pelear con los "blancos", al ver la masacre que hicieron los "blancos", las tres raza ponis hicieron una alianza para enfrentar a los "blancos" con ayuda de los aliconios, ganaron la guerra pero con un sacrificio la raza aliconio fue una de las que más perdieron en batalla su número de habitantes bajaron casi a la extinción solo quedando 4 princesas alicornios quienes juraron proteger a los ponis de cualquier amenaza que intente atacarlos.

-Este libro resume bien la historia de equestria pero omitieron muchas partes de ella-dije cerrando el libro y viendo la portada por última vez que decía "la historia de equestria" lo dejo en el estante donde lo encontré y cojo otro que estaba a lado y este decía "cuentos y leyendas" se me hiso interesante el título al abrirlo ve todo tipos de sub títulos "la caída del verdugo", "la bella y la bestia", "hermanos de sangre" – este suena interesante-dije mientras volteo la siguiente pagina que decía "la yegua en la luna" se me hiso algo atrayente y me dispuse al leerlo.

"Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región", y que "la mayor usaba su poder de Unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor traía la luna al anochecer "Así le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos, los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba, pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día, la hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor la transformó en una malvada yegua oscura: Nightmare Moon. Con pesar, la mayor uso la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis: los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos derrotó a su hermana menor y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones."-creo que es suficiente lectura hoy- iba a dejar el libro pero una palabras escritas no parecían ser parte del libro y las leo diciendo, lo siento mucho hermana, lo siento… solo decía eso pensé que era una travesuras de alguno potro cuando lo tenía en eso años pero, quien escribiera eso tiene que ver con el cuento, veo otro párrafo que era parte del cuento – "la profecía dice que el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán y traerá la noche eterna"

-si esto habla de dos hermanas princesas estará relacionadas con las 4 últimas alicornios restantes- empiezo a recordad algunos recuerdos vagos pero me frustro al intentarlo y me rindo solo en 5 segundos,-neh me rindo- me tiro al suelo en señal de derrota pero al igual por el sueño que tenía, me levanto para ir a buscar mi refugio dentro del castillo antigua que le pertenecía a la realeza en tiempos antiguos, al pasar por los pasillos activo unas trampas que salen en las paredes algunas flechas-no otra vez esto- corro lo más rápido que puedo mientras esquivó algunas fechas pasando a lado mío, logro pasar al otro lado del pasillo un poco agotado del cansancio y por el sueño-para la próxima-presiono un botón escondido de la estatua de la derecha haciendo que las trampas se desactivara,-dejare esto apagado para no pasar esto otra vez-, de repente siento un dolor punzante en la ala derecha observo no uno, sino dos flechas incrustadas-eso dejara marca- siento dolor pero no hago gestos de ningún tipo he recibido peores dolores que esta flechas pero de todo modos es molesto, voy a mi cuarto donde no se ve mucho por lo obscuro de la noche y porque solo esta una cama algo de decente solo con una manta vieja con algunos agujeros pequeños y al lado una sesta que contenía solo cuatro manzanas, dos aparentemente saludables, una mordida por la mitad y la otra podrida , se escuchaba algunos grillos tocando su peculiar música para atraer su pareja para aparearse y hacer mucho más ruido para molestarme, deciárea cambiarme de lugar pero en todos había mas peligros y en todos no contenían cama como esta, podría llevarla a unos de los torres de arriba pero la mayoría están destruidas además que sería difícil de llevarlo sin activar algunas de las trampas en el proceso, no tengo mejores opciones que este cuarto, es el único que está intacto sin grietas que aparentan no poder sostener el peso de la estructura, me acerco a las cama para sentarme y disponer a sacar las dos flechas de mi ala, salen con dificultad y dejando un agujero el tamaño de un bits-enserio que esa flechas era demasiado grande, dudo que sane normal mente con ese tamaño de un limón. Arup sam auga le noc odnum le acifiriup, sonaeaco sol ed rotcetorp le, odnum led odnuforp sam sol ne.

Al pronunciar las palabras las dos heridas sanan rápidamente pero dejándome agotado casi sin fuerzas tirándome a la cama como muñeco de trapo sentía como perdía el sentido al utilizar "la magia antigua" pude mantener consiente por unos minutos-si fuera un pony normal eso ya me hubiera matado en cualquier momento-dije antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

_Sueño _

Estoy en una obscuridad infinita donde no se encuentra absolutamente nada alrededor solo yo flotando era como en los otro sueños sin nada alrededor como si en mis propios sueños no me quisieran, como siempre volteo alrededor teniendo la esperanza de encontrar algo más, pero siempre encuentro algo que siempre es lo mismo un ser, una criatura, posiblemente un monstro con cadenas de color blanco brilloso que lo sujetaba en sus cuatro extremidades, estaba inmóvil como un muerto en ocasiones lo escuchaba decir alguna frase pero corta "donde estas" era lo único que repetía, esperaba a despertarme pero algo llamo mi atención, ese ser se empezaba a mover volteando a todo lado diciendo "donde estas", no esperaba eso es la primera vez que sucedía, las cadenas que lo sujetaban se volvían negras totalmente, las rompe como si nada quedando en su totalidad libre de su prisión –_**se siente bien sin esas cadenas sujetándome**_-dijo con una voz totalmente distorsionada en ese momento no sentía miedo tenía la sensación de que ese ser no era maligno pero su forma con llamas negras alrededor de él hace que parezca un demonio, sus ojos eran blanco como un espíritu de luz pura sin pisca de maldad, se me queda viendo unos pocos segundo hasta que se acerca lentamente, su forma de andar es extraña caminaba en "dos cascos" si es que así se llamaba esas extremidades mientras que las otras las tenía colgando, media como más de un metro, un metro setenta posiblemente, no tardó mucho en estar frente mío y mirarme como si me conociera.

-_**nunca pensé que te volviera a ver**_-dijo con esa voz distorsionada y para al último sonreír.

-¿quién eres o más bien que eres?-solo se me queda viendo sin responder mi pregunta-por qué le pregunto si esto es un sueño-

_**-Por qué crees que es un sueño y no la realidad?**_-me pregunto rápidamente sin dejarme de mirar

-Porque eres algo que no existe una imagen proyectada por mi mente inconsciente un ser imaginario- le respondo con toda la confianza para al último responder

_**-no soy una imagen proyecta por ti, no fui creado por tu mente**_ -me dice con toda confianza como yo le respondí-_**y la primera pregunta que me dijiste solo te diré que tú ya me conoces solo no lo recuerdas**_-dijo para al último otra vez sonreír

Esa sonrisa asustaría a quien sea pero me mantengo firme para seguir preguntando-si te conozco por que no te recuerdo-solo se me queda viendo otra vez, -no sé porque estoy discutiendo si esto es solo un-

-_**sueño no**_- me interrumpe para decir la última frase que iba a decir- _**estuvo interesante los libros que leíste hace rato en el castillo**_-en eso aparece un libro similar al que leí llamado "cuentos y leyendas_**"-es algo triste la historia de la yegua en la luna-**_.dijo sosteniendo el libro abierto como si leyera.

-¿por qué lo dices? es una historia un cuento nunca paso-le pregunto algo confundido, porque le sigo la conversación.

-_**en realidad si paso**_-dijo para después cambiar su expresión a una seria-_**y la profecía es cierta, y hay que evitar que eso pase**_-

-la profecía es cierta? Que quieres decir-pregunto aún más confundido que antes-_**tendrás que buscar a las portadoras para evitar una tragedia**_-acerca una de sus extremidades en mi frente,-_**te recomiendo esa misión**_-

De repente mis ojo se oscurece dando la mención de que estoy despertando pero sin ante decir- que quieres que haga ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando-,_**-en poco tiempo lo sabrás-. **_

_La descripción de las 4 raza antiguas ._

_Vanios_: Raza con cuerpo de poni con características de vampiro (alas, dientes, ojos y orejas) viven en los bosque de white tail woods, solo salen de noche pero hay algunos que pueden salir de día y aguantan la luz de sol se alimenta de sangre de animales pero en especial de ponis, pueden vivir más años que un poni normal, es fácil confundirse con uno de ellos por su semejanza que tiene a otros poni, (nota: puede nacer con o sin alas rara vez unos nace con cuerno a esto tiene nombre propio llamados vancornios quienes son encargados de proteger a sus propios habitantes).

_Pegadrake _: Lo dejare fácil poni mitad dragón :p (daré descripción breve) existen muy poco de ello pero se le considera una raza porque puede vivir al igual que un dragón (años de vida) aunque no sea una raza conocida se sabe que existe pero difícil de ver, vive en montañas pero también en volcanes al resistir el calor y en cuevas para evitar problemas innecesarias, tiene algunas habilidades de los dragones (comparte pelaje y escamas, tienen cola de dragón y alas, puede ex salar fuego por la boca o producirla en su cuerpo rodeando una parte o totalmente.

_Híbridos:_ O también llamados mutantes son fácil de reconocerlos por ser una raza que nace con cuerpo de varios animales, no tienen una forma determinada al nacer, son inteligente y físicamente fuertes carecen de magia por lo general viven en montañas pero sean visto en desiertos y bosques se adaptan bien en el tipo de ambiente que estén, su tiempo de vida puede variar por el tipo de cuerpo que tenga entre 60 a 90 años (nota: discord no entra en esta raza)

_Los blancos_: una raza antigua que fueron los primero en tocar las tierras de equestria, es una raza extinta por una guerra que ellos mismo provocaron, con el paso del tiempo las anteriores razas fueron olvidando con el paso del tiempo convirtiéndolos en solo una leyendas o un cuentos para potros.

Este es mi primer fanfic hecho por mí, no es 100 % tan original pero verán cómo avanza la historia o diría fanfic… bueno espero que le guste y al que no pos diga en que y que puedo mejorar acepto la buenas críticas, pero tampoco se pasen insultando por algo que no le agrade.

P.D: como soy nuevo sean compasivos con migo.


	2. Chapter 1

_El ultimo Blanco: en busca de las portadoras parte 1_

Despierto de manera agitada no por el sueño sino por el hechizo que use para curar mi ala observo en qué estado está mi ala derecha, parece que sano pero todavía está el dolor hay-otro día sin poder volar genial-dije con frustración por no ser la primera vez que me pasa lo mismo, me levanto de la cama para ir directamente en la sesta de manzanas, me llevo la peor noticia, solo tengo la manzana podrida y algunas migajas de manzanas esparcidas en la canasta y otra cosa más popo de ratón.

-otra vez esa rata desnutrida comiendo mi comida-dije para frustrarme más-bueno no tengo más opción que ir al pueblo a comprar más y si tengo suerte una ratonera para atraparla-.

Voy directo a la cama para agarra una bolsa de bits que tenía escondido debajo de ella, y procedo a contarlos -creo que tengo suficiente para 20 manzanas si es que no me la dan caras-, salgo de mi habitación y topándome con el pasillo del mal, la desgracia es que es el único pasillo que conecta a la sala del trono donde se encuentra la única, LA UNICA, salida de este castillo, la ventaja es que lo desconecte el mecanismo pasando libremente sin temor de flechas volando en sima mía y no parecer a un puerco pin volador.

No duro mucho mi felicidad por que después de esto sigue caída libre con picos en el suelo, paredes que gira invitándote a otra sección del castillo que no deseas, puertas que activan ballestas de intrusos no deseados, etc. No se puede decir que sea el mejor refugio para uno, pero me protege de ladrones que merodeara por estos lugares al ser un lugar antiguo y perteneciente a la realeza y van en búsqueda de objetos valiosos o de gran valor para satisfacer su codicia, sin embargo eso no ha pasado, según tengo entendido el castillo esta en medio de un bosque llamado "everfree" unos de los lugares más peligrosos de equestria.

Antes de llegar a la entrada del castillo escucho una voz distorsionada hablándome,-_**recuerda tu misión**_-, esa voz la reconocí era de esa creatura negra de mis sueños, sin embargo no lo encontraba alrededor de la sala del trono,

-en realidad no eras un sueño-dije para encontrar un silencio que duró poco.

-_**como te dije no soy parte de tu imaginación y por otra parte tienes que buscar a las portadoras**_-dijo el ser extraño que aún no lo encontraba ninguna parte, solo se escuchaba su voz.

-me gustaría saber quiénes son esa portadoras que hablas para entender un poco esta misión-dije con un poco más de confianza pero con algo de dudas.

-_**me gustaría hablarte con más detalles, pero me queda poco tiempo para explicaciones, pero en cambio te diré cuando encuentre a una portadora-**_dijo de una manera rápida.

(Suspiro)-está bien pero dime cuantas son en total y por qué razón no te puedo ver-dije para aclarar algunas dudas pero no todas.

-_**son 6 portadoras y por la razón de que no me vez, es que carezco de cuerpo físico y duermo en tu interior, después te explico tienes que apurarte a llegar el pueblo hay las encontraras a los 6**_-dijo la voz escuchándose más bajo

-ok de todos modos tenía que ir hay por algunas manzanas-dije para ser interrumpido por la creatura.

-_**otra cosa más, solo tú puedes escucharme o verme, si quieres decirme algo háblame atreves de mente**_-dijo por ultimo para terminar de hablar.

-esto es fue repentino pero lo hare, y aun tengo dudas de ti pero si la profecía que dices es real cuanta conmigo yo no quiero una noche eterna -dije para luego agarra una capa de color café que cubría totalmente mi espalda,-espero que con esta apariencia no llamar la atención de los habitantes del pueblo-salgo de la entrada para ir rumbo a mi próximo destino ponyville.

primera persona

Vemos una unicornio de color purpura, de melena y cola color zafiro azulado moderado con una franja violeta moderada y rosa concentrado caminando atreves de lo que es una biblioteca arriba de su habitación y hablando. Con un bebe dragón de color violeta y escamas de moderado verde savia (dan hueva dar estas descripciones :P) con un pergamino y una pluma de un tintero escribiendo algo en él.

-debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla, espero su respuesta su fiel alumna twilight sparkle- dijo la unicornio purpura

¿?: Twi-light spar-kle, listo" dice el dragón bebe

Twilight: bien mándala- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza en sí misma

¿?: A hora- dice el dragón con duda

Twilight: pues claro-dijo

¿?: Emm no lo sé twilight, la princesa celestia está ocupada con la celebración del verano, y eso es pasado mañana.

Twilight: Claro spike pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la celebración del verano es imperativo que la princesa lo sepa a hora-

Spike: impera, impera-dice con dificultad al no comprender la palabra.

Twilight: !IMPORTANTE¡-dijo gritándolo para mandar a volar al dragón contra un estante de libros ocasionando que le callera libros encima de él.

Spike: entiendo, entiendo-dice el dragón sobándose la cabeza por lo libros que cayeron en su cabeza para luego levantarle, da una fuerte inhalación para después exhalar una pequeña llamarada de fuego verde en el pergamino quemándose. Convirtiéndose una estela de huma mágica y saliendo por una de las ventanas de la habitación-listo va en camino pero no esperes de pie-.

Twilight: no me preocupa spike, la princesa confía mucho en mí, en sus años como mentora jamás a duda de mí-, El dragón eructa una estela de humo para luego convertirse en un pergamino,-lo vez sabía que actuaría de inmediato-.

Se aclara la garganta el dragón- ejem ejem (no sé cómo sea XD) mi querida y fiel alumna twilight, tu sabes que valoro tu diligencia y que eres de toda confianza, pero tienes que dejar de leer eso libros polvorientos.

Twilight: que, enserio escribió eso la princesa-, Dijo algo preocupada.

Spike: espera twilight hay algo más, querida twilight no toda la vida es estudiar para una poni, te envío a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del verano, que se realizara en poniville, y tienes una tarea más importante que cumplir, haz amistades.- La unicornio dio un puchero al escuchar lo último, no fue la última vez que su mentora la hacía que buscara amigos, pero siempre ella no les Asia caso los poni que le hablaban, hallaba una escucha para librarse de ello.-mira lo positivo twilight, la princesa dijo que te quedaras en la biblioteca eso no te hace feliz-,dijo para animarla un poco.

Twilight: si es verdad además tengo razón, supervisare todo rápidamente iré a la biblioteca a buscar pruebas de la profecía-.

Spike: y cuando harás amistades como la princesa dijo-, menciona el dragón.

Twilight: dijo que fuera a supervisar, soy su alumna y hare mi deber real, pero el destino de equestria no dependes de mis amistades-.

Spike: y como sabes eso, según tengo entendido tu nunca has hecho amigos, cada vez que un pony se acercaba para hablar contigo usabas la excusa de "estoy en un asunto real de la princesa celestia"-, dijo lo último en un tono burlón.

Twilight: spike seamos realistas, crees que mis amistades me vallan ayudar a derrotar a nigthmare moon-.

Spike: no… pero-, dijo el dragón sin poder protestar.

Twilight: vez spike tengo razón y hay que apurarnos para los realizar los preparativos de la celebración del verano-. Dice la unicornio purpura

Spike: pero al menos inténta hacer amigos ponyville puedes ser diferente a canterlot-, dijo el dragón ya algo triste por lo que dijo su amiga.

Twilight: (suspiro) está bien spike lo intentare, pero es como dije no creo que mis amistades me ayuden evitar la profecía-.

Spike: quien dijo que hagas amigas para evitar una profecía, solo dije que hagas amistades-, Menciona el dragón.

Twilight: está bien spike, será mejor que nos apuremos, nos retrasamos mucho con esta platica-,

Spike: en seguida-, se sube en el lomo del unicornio- en marcha.

Teniendo al dragón arriba de la unicornio purpura se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, afuera de la torre donde se alojaba la yegua y el dragón estaba una carroza de color de oro puro, jalado por dos pegaso de color blanco con armaduras de oro. Dentro de la habitación, en los estantes de libros estaba una sombra que vigilaba a los dos residentes y escuchando su conversación, después de asegurarse que no estuviera nadie más la sombra sale mostrando su apariencia, su cuerpo de niebla negra que se esparcía por la habitación en la planta alta, su forma era parecido como la de un mono pero este mucho más alto, su ojo blanco tan puros como la nieve.

¿?: _**Aquí hay algo mal, la historia de este mundo es diferente a los demás, puede que sea su verdadera historia, pero… mejor sigo con esto, después ya veré si este mundo está destinado a caer o seguir la paz que tanto reina sobre él-,**_ La sombra se disponía a retirarse de la habitación, desapareciendo lentamente dejando la habitación como estaba antes.

Punto de vista, azat

Después de salir del castillo me encuentro en el tranquilo, silencioso, antinatural, y peligroso bosque everfree, talvez unos de los mejores lugares para mí, al ser un lugar solitario no hay muchos problemas, aunque no decir escasos, hay veces que vienen algunos poni por distintas razones, por retos de no atreverse a entra y dura cierto tiempo, hacerse el valiente para "conquistar" una yegua y el ultimo pero no menos importante los que según están en búsqueda de una aventura, les doy crédito por intentarlo, pero no duran más de 10 min sin asustarse con un insecto y en situaciones más ridículas con su propia sombra, tienen suerte de no encontrarse con una manticora o un lobo de madera,

Y hablando del rey de roma me encuentro con unos "buen amigos" aunque no decir los mejores, se trata de los mismísimos manticoras y lobos de madera, con el tiempo que llevo en el castillo y el mismo bosque he aprendido como lidiar con ellos a un tal punto que tienen miedo esta de mi propia presencia, saben exactamente que es mejor evitarme que enfrentarme.

Sin embargo la relación que llevo con ellos fue mejorando con el paso del tiempo, supimos convivir de uno del otro, hay ocasiones que salen heridos algunas de sus patas, alas o cola y viene que se lo sanen, me tienen respeto y lealtad, al igual yo, puede sonar raro pero las manticoras y yo nos tenemos un apoyo mutuo, no con todas las manticoras aceptaron, pero las que si me ayudan alejar a los lobos de madera del castillo o de mí, los lobos de madera tienen demasiado orgullo como para caer bajo.

Con toda la caminata que hice junto con una manticora… esto no se ve todo lo dias llegue a mi destino poniville, un pueblo tranquilo con un ambiente agradable, creo que llegue en medio de algún tipo de celebración o la preparación de uno, todos los poni estaban trabajando en algo esta los que llegaban en el tren.

-sera mejor no perder el tiempo-

-_**tampoco tienes que apurarte, hay todo el suficiente para que las encuentres-.**_

-esta que hablas, prefiero hacer esto rápido para irme de este pueblo-, a lo lejos había unos poni que susurraban entre ellos mientras me señalaban,-ya llame la atención-.

_**-será porque pareces un vagabundo con esa túnica que llevas-.**_

-que querías que hiciera si no la llevo verán que no llevo marca-

_**-ellos se olvidaron de los blanco lo toman como un mito poni, si te vieran solo preguntarían por que no llevas marca no hay que preocuparse-.**_

-prefiero no arriesgarme y la llevare puesta, por cierto dime cuando la veas no me has dicho como luchen-.

_**-en eso no te preocupes-,**_ en el cielo se ve una carreta jalada por pegasos con armaduras aterrizando en medio del pueblo, _**-acaba de llegar una-**_, en la carreta sale una unicornio de color purpura y un bebe dragón color violeta (la descripción ya la hice no lo hare de nuevo :P).

Aquí el inicio del primer capítulo… lo otro era nomas el prólogo aquí inicia el fanfic. No tengo mucho que decir entonces esta la próxima que suba coff.. En 5 meses coff.. XD.


	3. Chapter 2

_El ultimo Blanco: en busca de las portadoras parte 2_

_**-en eso no te preocupes-,**_ en el cielo se ve una carreta jalada por pegasos con armaduras aterrizando en medio del pueblo, _**-acaba de llegar una-**_, en la carreta sale una unicornio de color purpura y un bebe dragón color violeta.

-exactamente en donde, no soy adivino si es lo que piensas-

_**-está saliendo de un carruaje de oro junto con un bebe dragón que está a tu derecha-.**_

-¿carruaje de oro? -, al girar observo a una unicornio saliendo del carruaje y a lado de ella un… bebe dragón? No le tomo tanta importancia ya que fui acompañado por una manticora y eso es más raro que esto,-ella es una de las portadoras.

_**-si ella es twilight sparkle la más importante de los "elementos de la harmonía"-.**_

-Una pregunta, ella y las que estamos buscando saben que son las portadoras-.

_**-… no, pero precisamente esa unicornio twilight sparkle sabe la existencia de los elementos, o por lo menos busca pruebas de ello-.**_

(Pensamiento) algo sabes y no quieres contarlo,-hay que decirles que ellas son las portadoras de esos "elementos"-.

_**(Pensamiento) ya sabe que escondo algo -lo preferible es mejor que no, lo descubrirán en el momento más importante, no hay que apurarse en eso-.**_

-entonces cual es el plan, seguimos a esta unicornio o seguimos buscándolas por alrededor-.

_**-lo mejor es que la sigas, o más bien que la acompañes a los lugares que valla durante el recorrido, se dará un encuentro de "casualidad" con las demás portadoras, síguela hasta que sea media noche-.**_

(Pensamiento) sabe eventos que todavía no han pasado o eso parece -está bien pero al terminar esto me dirás quién eres y como sabes todo esto-.

_**-… no te prometo nada, pero lo hare-. (Troll face)**_

… me suena a que no lo harás -(suspiro) esto será un largo día-. Dije todo frustrado de la nada.

_**-(pensamiento) jejeje ya lo hice enojar-.**_

Me dirijo directamente a la unicornio twilight sparkle para seguir este "plan" de la creatura… a hora que lo pienso nunca dijo su nombre aunque no creo que sea de ultra importancia saberlo…pero si quiero saber más del debo obtener su nombre para investigarlo.

Dejando eso a un lado, ralentizo mi pasos para disfrutar de este cambio de ambiente del bosque al pueblo se puede sentir esa buena vibras y la frescura del pueblo, de cómo el sol ilumina la esperanza sobre los ponis, les daba paz y alegría, las noches silenciosas donde solo se puede escuchar los pensamiento de uno y el viento que azotaba los arboles ligeramente produciendo un sonido relajante a quienes lo disfrutaba, era algo que disfrutaba pero que estaba lejos de mi alcance, con solamente mi presciencia se terminaba con la harmonía natural que regalaba a los ponis.

Así era la naturaleza de mi raza, de mi especie, de mi pueblo de donde venía, todo lo que lo rodeo lo destruyo para expandirse y conquistarlo como suyo, aunque le perteneciera la tierras a otros se los rebataba y la proclamaba como suyas.

La obsesión de matar y torturar, a los prisioneros les obligaba que comieran carne de su compañeros muerto solo para ver su caras de terror y asqueados, muchos de ellos no aguantaban el hambre, y comían la carne sin pensarlo y si no era suficiente a sus compañeros de celda, y solo era para disfrutar como se comían unos a otros.

Los de mi raza la practicaban el canibalismo ¿Por qué? Para acostumbrarse a sobrevivir mediante la carne del enemigo o de su compañeros, solamente quienes iban a la guerra y los voluntario.

Se puede decir que eso es una de las pocas razones de porque ya no existen, y de nunca existir otra vez, yo soy su único legado, el único sobreviviente, el ultimo blanco a como los llaman, quien cargara el peso de todo lo que han hecho o provocado, será mi maldición hasta que desaparezca.

Veo que la unicornio twilight sparkle esta con una poni de tierra de color rosa magenta y crin rosa hablando entre si… no sé qué exactamente le dijo la unicornio por que la poni rosa da un salto como si estuviera en caída libre y lanza un sonido de asombro… o de susto, sepa que cara hiso la poni, y deja una estela de humo con su figura exacta, corriendo a una cierto dirección.

Pero aquí no termina, se detiene en seco y se me queda viendo con una cara seria, parpadeo por un instante y a parecer enfrente de mi agarrándome del cuello poniendo su cara frente de la mía… no sé cómo describir ese gesto que hiso parecía de un susto, PERO SUSTO QUE MEDIO AMI, si fuera cardiaco creo que hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante, y para después se va dejando otra estela de humo.

-¿pero qué diablos acaba de pasar?-dije dándome un tic en el ojo izquierdo, (pensamiento) con solo ver eso de lejos parecía extraño pero, frente mis ojo, ya era otra historia, en algo si esto seguro, va ser un trauma de por vida lo que acabo de presenciar.

_**-mi subestimado amigo, lo que paso es que te encontraste con la segunda portadora de los elementos-(pensamiento) hahaha tremendo trauma que se dio hahaha, no aguanto la risa hahahaha.**_

-… ¿me estas jodiendo verdad?- (pensamiento) di que sí, di que sí, por favor di que sí.

_**-no-**_

-…-

_**-…-**_

-por qué no me mentiste para no hubiera sufrido más -

_**-jejeje, porque fue divertido- (pensamiento) hahahahaha me sorprendo como me aguanto, hahahaha esta risa sin que hahahaha, se diera cuenta hahahahaha.**_

-que dijiste- dije con una cara de miedo que hasta el mismísima celestia temería.

_**-na nada solo que… se te va ir sino te apuras- dijo con nerviosismo, (pensamiento) espero que funcione que este es capaz de matarme.**_

-… ok ya me apuro- dije para luego gruñí y frontal mis diente unos con los otro.

_**-(pensamiento) jejeje hace años que no le molestaba-deja de sonreír y pone un rostro serio-, aun pienso que la línea de tiempo de este mundo es diferente a como yo lo veo… talvez es por mi intervención en este mundo, pero eso no explica cierto suceso donde no he intervenido, ni tampoco el… espero el momento de que recuerdes quien eres, solo puedo esperar a que sepas de tu pasado…como siempre.**_

Después de trauma del año y los comentario de la nieblita esta, a quien tenía que seguir o acompañar se va alejando, pero alcanzo escuchar sobre un banquete y donde hay banquete hay comida y donde hay comida… lo dejo aquí, me apuro ante de que suceda otro imprevisto.

-he disculpe señorita- me voltea a ver- ha mencionado algo sobre un banquete-.

-sí, soy la supervisora enviada de la princesa celestia de la celebración del verano, soy twilight sparkle y él es spike-dice señalando al dragón-mi asistente número uno, cuál es tu dice la unicornio de manera formal notorio

… odio mencionar mi nombre, hace que vea… imágenes de creaturas raras… no comprendo el por qué sucede-mi… nombre… mi nombre es…- se nota que no quiero decirlo.

_**-Azath-**_ dice la niebla negra pero no en mi mente sino con mi voz.

-¿azath? Es un nombre extraño, pero que se le ofrece-dice la unicornio.

Como es que… uso mi voz-resulta que soy nuevo en el pueblo-dije- y necesito que me den un recorrido por el pueblo- ni de broma aceptara.

-Quisiera ayudar, pero "estoy en un asunto real de la princesa termino de pronunciar lo último por que le interrumpe por spike.

-de la princesa celestia no twilight-dice spike de manera delator y con cara de "busca amigo anti-social."

La poni morada (ya me arte de decir unicornio :p ) se sonroja de vergüenza por el comentario de spike por algo que ellos entendían.

-está bien te dejare que me acompañes para que conozca el pueblo, no conozco de todo el pueblo pero te twilight cambiando de opinión al respeto-primero tengo que ir a Sweet Apple acres donde se realizara el preparativo del banquete.

-gracias por la ayuda buscare la manera de pagártelo-le dije, al menos no tendré que seguirla sin parecer un completo acosador.

-no hay de qué-, dice spike- no tienes que pagarnos… pero-se acerca a mi oreja- si me consigues un buen rubí te lo apresaría-.

Bueno mientras me pida un rubí y no un trozo de filete por mi está bien- lo mantendré en cuenta-

-De que tanto susurran Uds. dos ya deberíamos estar en sweet Apple acres-dice twilight dándolos la espalda- si no se apuran los dejare aquí-.

-Será mejor hacerle caso a la dama-le dije a spike-, allá vamos-.

Después de 5 min de caminata a dirección a una granja donde se revisara el banquete, ya me empezaba a ser eterno esto y solo era el principio según lo que dice esta sombrita, esto durara hasta media noche.

_**-en tu información esta sombrita tiene nombre-**_

-en todo esto cuál es tu nombre que todavía no lo has dicho- que ya me diga que esto ya es eterno.

_**-… azathoth, nada más azathoth-**_

Espera un momento… azathoth… azath… si es lo mismo solo quito letras-azath en serio no se te ocurrió otro nombre y además como le insistes para hablar con mi voz-dije con una voz de autoridad y de orden-, ese nombre me suena familiar.

_**-preferirías utilizar tu nombre real, se lo que te pasa cuando pronunciar esas palabras y además era conveniente que utilizara un nombre falso para el futuro, sobre tu voz puedo imitar cual que voz mientras sea un ser pensante-.**_

-… estas llenos de misterios creo yo, pero eso no me quieta la curiosidad que tengo sobre ti-, de una forma u otra los encontrare.

_**-eso lo tengo contemplado-.**_

-haber lista oficial de la supervisión de la celebración,-dice spike teniendo un pergamino que era la lista de la supervisión como lo menciona-número uno preparación del banquete, sweet Apple acres.

Hay no puede ser, porque aquí-espero que nadie me reconozca-.

_**-a que viene ese cambio de ánimo...-**_hace una pausa monetaria_**- jejeje enserio insistes eso-.**_

-de… de que estas hablando-dije con nerviosismo, creo que ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

_**-no sé si decir si tuvisteis buena suerte o mala suerte depende de cómo lo veas jejeje-aunque eso también se puede considerar un acoso jeje.**_

-mala suerte definitivamente mala suerte… solo espero que esto acabe-.

Llegamos a lo que parece una granja de manzanas, y yo conocías esta granja, solo la visite una vez y no volvería de nuevo… pero ya lo hice…la razón… un malentendido fue lo que paso.

Ya estando en la entrada de la granja se escucha un grito como de los vaqueros, del grito provenía de una pony terrestre de color naranja y su crin de un color amarillo claro.

-terminemos con esto ¿sí?-dice twilight.

-ella es la siguiente-pensé en mis adentros.

_**-correcto, ella es otra de las portadoras-.**_

-hablo con ella o no es necesaria la intervención-.

_**-no es necesario que las conozcas al 100, pero mínimos identificarlas quienes son-.**_

_**-**_eso lo haría más fácil… pero tengo que hablar con ella-.

_**-la razón es-.**_

-que no he comido nada y estoy una granja de manzanas-.

-entonces ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? la poni terrestre a twilight.

Diablos no escuche lo que dijeron esas dos… ya que no creo que sea importante.

-Bueno he venido a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del verano-dice la unicornio.

-y yo a seguirla a donde valla… y por unas manzanas-pensé en mis adentros.

¿Estas encargo del banquete?-pregunto la unicornio.

-Claro como el azúcar, quieres una muestra-.

-Pos yo si-dije otra vez pensándolo

-a solo si no muy tardado-dice la twilight

-AL MORZAR, COMPAÑERAS-dice el poni naranja dando un grito atrayendo a un montón de ponis a donde estábamos-que tal si le presento a la familia Apple-.

-gracias pero de verdad tengo prisa-.

-y yo hambre-

(Aquí presenta la familia me da hueva escribirla entonces… me los pasare xD pero dejaron los que importan ._: )

-Big mac, appleboom y la abuela Smith-dice la poni terrestre.

-por qué la necesidad de presentar toda la familia-.

_**-¿por respeto?-.**_

-si talvez-

-yo diría que son parte de la familia-dice la poni anaranjada.

-gracias, bueno ya que el banquete está listo, así que nos vamos a hora-dice twilight

-No se quedaran almorzar-dice appleboom con ojos de cachorro.

-lo siento, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer-.

Todos se deprimen por su respuesta.

-vamos que te cuestas, te están invitando, será una falta de respeto si los rechazas-le dije a la unicornio.

-(suspiro) bueno-dice twilight rindiéndose.

-¿y qué puedo hacer por ti?-me dice la poni terrestre.

-he, ha así, crees que puedas venderme una manzanas-

-claro cubito de azúcar-

Cubito… ¿de azúcar?

-¿cuanto manzanas quieres?-.

-cuanto alcanzo con esto-le entrego la una bolsita de bit.

…

…

-te daré 20 manzanas-me entrega una canasta de manzanas

-muchas gracias-con eso está bien-, voy con twilight para ver como esta-y con el banquete claro-.

-oye espera-me dice la vaquera.

-¿mmm? sí que pasa- me espera el banquete.

-no hemos visto ante me resultas familiar-

Ya se dio cuenta-n… no lo creo señorita… apenas nos conocimos hora-dije con nerviosismo, esto no puede ser peor.

-no enserió creo que te he visto por alguna parte-.

Se acercarse a mi cara intentando recordar mi rostro, luego es interrumpida por su hermana pequeña.

-que pasa hermana, apenas lo conoces y ya estas interesada en el-dijo Appleboom con unos ojos y sonrisa pícara.

-appleboom co… como se te ocurre esas cosas-dice applejack toda sonrojada y avergonzada por el comentario de appleboom-disculpa mi hermana puedo ser algo… ocurrente-.

-si… descuida- por los pelos me salve gracias a su hermana

_**-pero a que te gustaría que ella se interesara en ti-dijo azathoth atreves de mi mente**_

-ya vas a empezar-

_**-aunque dudo que ellas se enamorada de ti-**_

-gracias… creo-

_**-Si supiera cuento año tienes jeje-**_

-si supie… ¡PUEDA SER VIEJO EN EDAD PERO NO EN CUERPO!-

_**-hahahaha- nota mental si quiero molestarlo preguntar su edad.**_

-oye vaquero, este bien-dice applejack, confundida por el cambio de expresión, no escucha mi conversación con azathoth pero si ver mis expresiones exageradas.

-he si solo que… recordé algo ¡si eso!-dije con nervios y una sonrisa forzada.

-oye viejo-dice spike, susurrándome-será mejor irnos porque cierto poni va a explotar sino la llevamos de aquí-señala a twilight mostrando un poni con el estómago totalmente lleno de comida.

No dejo nada para que probara…-lo siento señorita emm-

-applejack, y el tuyo-

-azath, pero creo que ya tenemos que irnos a que twilight termine con su revisión-y para que deje de tragar.

-descuidad, de todo modo podemos vernos en otro día, espero que disfrute esas manzanas-

Continuara…

Si el inesperado continuara ¿no? xD me trabo mucho en esto pero le seguiré porque… no tengo nada que hacer ._: por favor dejen un comentario pos si les gusta, sino le gusta pos lo dejan aquí qué más da :p

Tengo pensado hacer otro fanfic (no basta con este no… neh ) pero como son mucho rollo de hacer … ¿cuantos serian? 4 al mismo tiempo xD se me quemaría la mente (planeo mucho de adelantado no me doy descanso en nada ._: )pero seguro los verán en futuro cercano… o lejano :p.

Solo diré una cosa si tardo mucho en hacer un fanfic la razón es la… continuara xD

La hueva y la falta de inspiración solo eso ._:


End file.
